


Three is a Magic Number

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Watching his husband coo and cuddle his nephew, Dean feels the call of his biological clock.Day Seven Prompt: Domestic/Family or Future fic





	Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Dean smiled over at Benny. The man was always good with children. It came as no surprise that he would be just as god with Sam and Eileen’s baby. Watching the big burly man coo at the tiny bundle in his arms pulled at something inside him. They had talked about parenthood before. Nothing with any urgency. Never really committing to feeling one way or another on it. Always assuming that it was something that the other would be fine without if they never did. 

Dean wanted kids. He always lied to himself, even in the safety of his own mind, that he would be alright if they never had a little one. Seeing his husband hold his nephew, the way he looked at the baby, the way it made Dean ache inside, only solidified it. He wanted children. He only hoped that Benny did as well. He would be devastated if he said no. Dean knew it was one thing to have children in your life as family member, it was completely different having one of your own. 

Dean was suddenly nervous. What if his husband didn’t want kids. Was it something that Dean wanted badly enough to leave Benny over? Was his love for his husband enough to overcome is desire to be a dad, to cherish a life and watch them grow and become an adult? Like he could sense Dean’s internal freak out Benny looked up, tiny hand gripping his finger, and smiled at Dean in a way that Dean could not recall him ever doing before. It was then that he remembered that no matter what they would figure it out together. 

That night after they crawled into bed, because these kind of conversations always seemed safer in the comfort of darkness, Benny asked, “You’ve been awful quiet since we left Sam and Eileen’s. Something on your mind, darlin’?” 

Dean squashed the immediate impulse to answer ‘No, everything is fine.’ and instead took a deep breath. He opened his eyes letting them adjust to the darkness enough so that he could make out Benny’s face when he turned to him. 

“Benny, I’ve been thinking,” Benny stayed silent, encouraging him to continue there was no getting out of this now. “I think I want to call Charlie.” At his look of confusion Dean continued. “Years ago when we got married, she made me an offer and I think I want to take her up on it.” 

“What was it, cher?” Benny asked, trepidation clear on his features. Dean immediately wanted to comfort his husband but was also still worried of the rejection at his idea.

He continued on quickly. “Charlie offered years ago to be a surrogate for us if we ever decided on that sort of thing and I want to tell her yes. Benny I want to have a baby.” He waited, then clarified. “With you. I want us to become fathers.” Benny didn’t react. Dean continued slowly. “If that’s something that you want.” The moment was weighted, he felt his heart pounding and held his breath in anticipation of his husband’s response. 

“Dean, you want a baby?” Benny asked him cautiously. Dean nodded and took his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it while waiting for him to continue. Benny’s face lit up with his smile and he pulled Dean into a huge hug. He pulled back enough to kiss him deeply. When they finally broke Benny spoke. “Yes. Call her. I want a whole house of kids, Dean.” he kissed him once more, effectively stopping him from suggesting they start with just one to see how it goes. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
